


How do you ask a secret?

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Guns, Questions, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: It's time for Prompto to prove to Cor that he's ready to fight to protect his prince. But there's something more on his mind.





	How do you ask a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this! I think it still needs some work, but I struggled long enough. I'll give more to the story in the future.

Black halls, every turn lead deeper into dark. The colour had never bothered him before, not how the prince and king wore them, or how the castle was almost nothing but black, but today he felt the colour bleeding into him. The dark shadows wrapped around him, shrouding thought as questions bubbled in his mind. Cor the Immortal was going to be training him, testing him, he corrected himself. He would make sure Prompto was prepared to accompany his best friend across the country to Altissia to marry Lady Lunafreya. Prepared to defend the prince should a need arise. The thought made Prompto shudder. He had no problem hitting targets, moving or otherwise, but in a fight, the thought scared him. 

Though there were more pressing matters to think about. As how Cor knew to give him a wrist band, and why he had made a point to do so. His fingers ran down the crook of his elbow, tips lightly running down his inner arm before touching the leather around his wrist. Carefully circling the piece, Prompto became lost in thought. Maybe the King knew who he was, and was protecting him, that would explain why Cor knew to cover his wrist. But that left him with even more questions than before. Would the king allow someone from an enemy country in, let alone become best friends with his only son? How would he know? 

Prompto sighed and shook his head, realizing he was missing the answer he needed most; How did he know he was from Niflheim? He had known that much from when he was little, known it so long he couldn’t recall how he knew. Prompto knew he was more than just from an enemy country, he was something else, but he couldn’t recall if he ever knew what. Just that not every citizen got a bar code at birth, or when ever he had gotten his. Marked, Prompto was marked for something, and he could only prey to the Six he would never find out what. Yet, he burned to know.

Letting out a guttural sigh, Prompto closed his eyes, shifting as he walked into something. And that something was solid, knocking him back a few steps trying to regain his balance. Letting out a yelp, he waved his arms falling back. Instead of falling backwards, he fell forward, back into whatever it was from before. Taking a small step back, Prompto finally looked at where he was going and saw Cor. The older man had a hold of Prompto’s vest in one hand, he must have pulled him back to his feet then. 

Prompto was struggling to read Cor’s face, he did not look angry, but nor did he look happy as he looked down his nose at him. He began to stammer out an apology when Prompto noticed he was still leaning against the marshal, and quickly stumbled back trying to keep his balance. Cor kept tight on the younger’s vest, this time helping him steady himself. Looking to the ground Prompto began to apologize again, shuffling his feet uncomfortably, “Sorry Co-marshal, I-”, he was cut off by Cor’s voice.

“You should be alert at all times,” the marshal turned on his heels, moving down the dark hall before motioning to Prompto to follow, “But it’s easy to relax here.” Prompto’s head snapped up, before he quickly moved forward to catch up to the older man. When he spoke to Prompto his face was, softer, almost smiling. Smiling to himself, Prompto moved to walk in stride with Cor, taking longer steps to match.

Walking with the Marshal had Prompto feeling calmer, but he still found himself worrying his hand over the band of leather on his wrist. They continued through the long corridors of the castle, to a shooting range away from the rest of the training rooms. The room was familiar to Prompto, he had been in here before with Cor. The Marshal was the one who suggested he use a gun, seeing as he was already used to aiming he had said. It was a good choice, Prompto had taken to the hand gun easily. Shots were far from perfect but with only a few months of practice, Prompto was proud of himself, he could only hope Cor was as well. Summoning his gun, he took to a stall and taking aim. The targets were humanoid, but Prompto swallowed down his nerves and listened for his instruction. 

“You get one shot. If you miss, you’ve died.” The Marshal’s voice was flat and Prompto felt his pulse quicken. They had done this before, it was probably Prompto’s weakest exercise, of course that was what The Marshall would choose. Flexing his fingers around the grip, he waited for the command. Cor would yell and the target would drop, Prompto had to land a fatal shot as it moved. 

“Fire!” Yelled Cor as he pressed a button by his side. The target that dropped down was different from what Prompto was used to. Normally they were vague human shapes, but dropping down was an MT, it’s gun trained on Prompto. He had heard a little about them, Niflheim soldiers wore those suits. This was something they thought he would go up against then. Prompto was confused, with the treaty why would they attack them? There was no time to think.

Letting his hands do their work, Prompto pulled the trigger. Prompto had learned early on that once he had learned to aim, leaving the quieter parts of his mind do the work gave him the quickest shots. The gun shot echoed off the halls, but Prompto was practiced enough now that he held firm, not wincing at the sound. As the soldier was pulled forward on the machine, the blond kept his gun trained on it, staring at the bullet hole. Holding his breath Prompto waited for what Cor would say.

The older man stepped over, laying a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, looking to the target instead of the blond. They both looked through the hole he had left in the armour’s faceplate. Just above it’s right eye was torn. Giving the shoulder under his hand a squeeze, he looked down at Prompto and nodded.

“Very good, Prompto. You’ve lived to fight another day.” Excitement bubbled up in Prompto’s chest, he wanted to jump and cheer in delight, grab onto The Marshall and thank him. Taking a deep breath, he gave the man his biggest grin, nodding. He tried to thank him, but all the words jumbled out at once and his face turned red. The corner of Cor’s mouth twitched up in a small smile, it was difficult to be anything but fond to the younger man. Turning, Cor made to leave the room, stopping when he noticed Prompto was still standing by the target.

Staring at the MT he had shot, Prompto took time to really look at the suit. The face plate was too life like, and his stomach turned. He hoped he would never have to meet a real one face to face. Before he could become lost in thought, he heard Cor clear his throat, snapping him back to attention. Prompto hurried after the older man, quickly falling in stride with him. They made their way quietly down the hall.

Nerves were bubbling up in Prompto’s chest as the silence stretched on. The Marshal had always been quiet and Prompto had learned to accept that, but it was different now, he had questions. Questions but no way to ask them without exposing his secrets. Running his fingers over the leather, Prompto gave a small hum, there had to be a way to ask Cor without saying anything that would give him away.

Worrying over his questions, he missed Cor’s eyes on him, watching his fingers on his wrist. A sigh did catch his attention and he looked up to the other. Cor looked down at him with a soft, fond expression, his voice soft, “You always had that wrist band on, but it would look horrible with the crowns guard uniform.” Cor smiled, just a small twitch of the lip, and Prompto felt himself fallow suit, smiling up at the man. 

There was an answer in that, Prompto knew. It wasn’t obvious and maybe not what he wanted to hear, but it gave him something he needed. Smiling he walked in silence with the older man, feeling the most comfortable he had ever felt in his own skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some love and let me know how I did please! Good or bad feed back helps me make you happy ^_^


End file.
